Sweet Coffee
by TheDarkerMistress
Summary: AU. Nabu is tired of Layla. She's bossy, pessmistic, and lately their relationship has been in the dumps. But, will a certain red-haired fairy be able to spin his whole world on its head? NabuxBloom. Read Author's Note for more details. R & R ! ON HIATUS.
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Hello there, this is TheDarkerMistress~! This story is basically a crack-pairing I came up with that I decided to write about. :P I honestly don't seriously like the couple, (*cough*sparxshipper*cough*,) but I thought it was interesting enough to look at. By the way, despite what my account says, this is NOT my first fanfic. I used to have an old account, but I changed e-mails and decided to start off new. ^3^ (I also forgot my username and password. ^^;;;)

Anywho! I just have a few things to say before I start posting this story:

First, no flamming the couple. It's a crack-couple and I do NOT really think they should end up together. xP (Just re-affirming the above stated.)

Second, IF YOU ARE UNDER 18, DO NOT READ! THE STORY IS INTENDED FOR 18+! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Third, if you decide to ignore the statement above and read anyway and you are under 18/you are over 18 and do not want to read the lemon-y parts, I will make it so that you can skip them over.

Fourth, contrary to the third, if you WANT to read only the lemon, I'll post a warning in the chapter beginnings where it is in the chapter if it's in that chapter. If there is none, then no warning will be put.

Fifth, I really appreciate your commentary and criticism as long as you are polite about it or you just don't leave a rude/hateful/profantic comment. :3

Thank you and I hope you enjoy this fanfic~! I'll have the first chapter up soon. ^/^


	2. Chapter 1

By TheDarkerMistress

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Winx Club, it belongs to Rainbow. The following story is for entertainment purposes only.

Forenote: FFFFF- WhatisthisIdon'teven. Yeahhh, I forgot to mention in the Author's Note that I've actually only seen the first two seasons and only parts of the third because my TV recorder sucked. ^^;;; Anyway, I sincerely and nobly apologize if I get off character on Layla/Nabu/anyone-from-season-two-and-onward. But I do hope you enjoy the story. :3 Thank you. (Also, Layla and Nabu are no longer forced to be married, but Nabu hasn't re-proposed.)

_'Thought', _"Speaking."

**Chapter 1 **

Nabu plopped on his bed in his room in Tides, exhausted from the date he had just gone on with Layla. It wasn't like her to be interested in going on a date with any guy, which was why it took Nabu by surprise when she called him. Unfortunately, it's been a complete diaster. He sighed, mulling over the events in his mind.

First, when Layla called at 6:30 PM, he was in the middle of taking a shower, which was completely awkward on his part. Second, when he arrived at the meeting place, Layla scolded him for bringing her flowers even though Helia had told him before that bringing flowers made a girl's mood better. Then, Layla complained about how long the waitress was taking and how hungry she was. And then finally, after they ate when he tried to kiss Layla, her phone rang and she just bailed on him.

Nabu rubbed his temples just from the migraine of remembering the bad date. '_Hmm, I guess Layla was having a bad day or something. That has to be it,'_ he reasoned. He turned over to look take at his bedside clock. 7:38 PM, too early to go to bed. He grabbed a pillow and mushed his face into it and groaned.

_'What went wrong, though? I was positive that I was doing all the right things a good boyfriend's supposed to. I brought her flowers, paid for the meal completely, and I even took her to the park to watch the sunset. . .' _Nabu was so completely lost in thought that he didn't realize he'd fallen asleep. But even in his dreams, he mumbled the name of his love: "Layla. . ."

Bloom began to furiously type into her cell phone:

"Sky, where are you?

We were supposed to meet here 20 minutes ago!

~Bloom "

She grunted as she shut her phone forcefully. Sky and Bloom were going to go do some evening shopping together as a couple, but things hadn't gone exactly as planned. '_Gosh, this is the fourth time this week Sky's been late to anything. What's he doing to take so long?' _Bloom wondered as she paced around in front of her favorite shoe store like an impatient business employer waiting on a slacker client.

Not even two minutes had gone by before Bloom flipped her phone open again and jammed his number into her phone. She waited for the sound of her sweet Prince Charming to pick up and appologize for making her wait so much. Beeep. . . Beeep. . . Beeep. . . Beeep. . . Beeep. . . "Sorry, I'm not here right now. Please leave a message at the beep! Also, love 'ya, Bloom!"

. . .Boop.

"Why won't you answer?" Bloom yelled into the phone before shutting it closed. She crossed her arms and frowned like a little girl whose parents weren't going to buy her ice cream. She sighed, looking at her cell phone clock. 7:24 PM. '_Sky. . . I really hope you're okay,' _Bloom thought, starting to get seriously concerned something bad had happend to her boyfriend. She dialed his number one more time, but it immeadiately went into voice mail.

Before Bloom could say her message, she felt two big, cuddly arms wrap around her waist and pull her into a big hug. "Hello, my beautiful Bloom. Sorry I took so long," the mystery man whispered into Bloom's ear, "My, um. . . aircraft broke down, and. . . I had to go get Timmy to help me fix it. Yeah." Bloom giggled softly, happy to hear and feel her wonderful Sky was perfectly fine. "It's okay, I understand completely!"

Sky let go of his hold on Bloom and offered his arm to her. "Now, shall we go onward with our shoe-hunt, m'lady?" he teased. She smiled and snuggled onto his arm, "It's a fashion-hunt. And yes, but only if my one and only knight in shining armor will guide me." She teased him back with a begging smile. He laughed, then kissed her on the forehead, "Of course, my little princess."

After two hours of shopping, the lovely couple became exhausted. "Whew! Bargains really take a lot outta 'ya, huh?" Bloom panted, looking up at Sky, who was helping her carry some of her things. He seemed to be spacing out in some other direction. "Umm, Sky? Earth to Sky, over here," Bloom said, waving her hand in front of Sky to get his attention. "Oh! I'm sorry, Bloom. I guess I'm just getting tired, too," he said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Bloom sighed and thought nothing of his suspicious behavior. "Okay. . ."

After Sky had helped Bloom with her shopping bags, he gave her a kiss good-bye before leaving, as the two returned back to their schools. While Bloom was heading back to Alphea, she couldn't help but think about what might've been causing Sky to behave so distantly.

Hmm, not the best cliffhanger in the world, but hey, at least now it leaves you o wonder what's up to come, hmm? :P

See you next Chapter~!


	3. Chapter 2

Hey there, Mistress here. Anyway, I was thinking that after I finish this fanfic, I WILL start a M-rated Sparxshipping. (Possibly just a oneshot, but I'm not sure at the moment.) Anyway, it's because although there's a lot of that couple out there, I've yet to have read one that is perfectly satisfying. xP I mean, there are so many ways Baltor and Bloom could connect that neither Icy or Sky could do with either. (Huh, I just realized, Icy and Sky? Is that an actual shipping? I wonder if it'd be any good or not. At least it would help justify DarcyxRiven, lol.)

But anyway, onward with the next chapter! :D

NOTE: I'm SO sorry for not updating so soon. DX I've been so busy with finals and other yucky stuff that I've been neck deep in work. Hopefully by about the beginning of June I'll be updating pretty quickly. :3 So please bear with me.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

It was the next morning and life for the Alfea girls was just was dragging normal as it usually was when there wasn't the Trix attacking the school or a fairy miscasting a spell horribly wrong. Bloom sighed as she went through each of her classes through the day, still pondering the question of why Sky had been so out of it lately. The bell rang for class to be dismissed, and while everyone darted straight for the door, Bloom dully gloomed out of the room, not even looking up to say goodbye to Paladium, her teacher for that class, like she did every day.

_'Maybe Sky's just been really busy. . .? No, if that was the case, I wouldn't feel like this. Maybe he's hiding something from me, but why? I'm his girlfriend, and he should be able to tell me whatever's going on. But, what if that's just it? What if he's-' _Before Bloom could finish her thoughts, she had accidentally bumped into someone who had been rushing down the hall.

"Oh! I-I'm so sorry, miss! Here, let me help you up," an unusually husky but somehow familiar voice had said. "Oww. . ." Bloom rubbed her side tenderly before looking up at the dark-colored hand in front of her. "Oh, thanks," Bloom murmured contently, then grabbed his hand and he helped pull her light body up. "Really, though, I am SO sorry. I was going off to see someone and. . . Um. . ." Nabu trailed off, shyly scratched the back of his neck and ever so lightly blushed, but it wasn't very noticeable. "Oh hey! Aren't you Layla's fiance? I think it was Amir-something."

"Actually," the young wizard corrected, "I was her fiance. That is, since our families decided to let us pick our lovers now. Also, my real name is Nabu, and I believe your name was Bloom, correct?" Bloom smiled and nodded, "Yup! It's nice to see you again, Ami-I mean, Nabu." Nabu chuckled softly at the red-head's mistake, but it was understandable.

Nabu helped gather Bloom's books and then he bowed to her politely. "Well, I really should get-" he began as he started to walk away, but his arm was pulled back by some soft but firm hold that oddly sent a tingling sensation throughout his body. "Wait! Um, Am-Nabu, would you mind just staying a little bit longer?" Bloom asked with the sweetest and kindest tone she could offer up with a little bit of sugar on top, "You seem like a really nice guy, and I really need a second opinion on something."

Nabu thought the girl's offer over, turning back around so he could tell her his answer properly. On one hand, he was going to surprise Layla by visiting her at school today since he rarely got to see her directly after school. He really wanted to surprise her, but on the other hand, since he hadn't fully committed to see her, it wasn't like he really had to. Not only that, the look Bloom was giving him was almost irresistable. Too irresistable, which he couldn't explain why he was getting this feeling of fluttering inside of him. "Um, sure, I don't mind. What's up?" he brushed back a wisp of his hair, then looked away nervously.

Bloom smiled, then began to walk with him to her dorm as she began to tell him about her problems with Sky. "You see, I have no idea why he's been acting this way, and I'd really like to know why. I was thinking that since you're a guy and all, maybe you'd know something I didn't," she explained. "Well, I can't logically think of any good reason why he'd do something like that, especially to someone as nice as you, Bloom," he answered somewhat bluntly. Bloom lightly blushed at his words, surprised at his phrasing.

"You. . . think I'm nice?" she asked, slightly teasing him, but she was also curious at how he'd answer her. Nabu stuttered, finding it hard to find a true answer to her question without making him sound like an idiot. He cleared his throat to try to hide from Bloom's vision that her question had actually caused him to blush from be so flustered. "W-Well, doesn't everyone think you're nice?" he countered, making Bloom ponder for a moment. "Good point, but thanks for the compliment anyway, Nabu," she said, smiling at him, causing a smile to form on his, too.

They hadn't noticed, but they were both already standing in front of Bloom's dorm. Despite being after school, nobody else was back yet, probably busy. "Well, thanks for chatting with me today, Nabu. I really do appreciate it," she said cheerfully, then out of nowhere, gave him a big hug that took him completely by surprise. No girl, besides Layla, had ever hugged him before, much less, an unrelated girl. He was taken aback, not sure what to do. She felt really nice and warm to him, not to mention, soft. Very soft. So very, very soft. He mentally shook his head away from those kinds of dirty thoughts, and then he finally decided to wrap his arms around her waist and hug back.

After a few moments, Bloom let go of Nabu and then waved bye to him as she entered her room. Nabu waved back, but on the inside he was completely dumb-founded at the events that had just occured.

* * *

><p>Awww, how sweet. Tune in next chapter for the drama fire to get turned up a notch!<p>

Thanks for reading~!


End file.
